


Day 11: Eggnog

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>for my bestie <a href="http://singingelectricity.tumblr.com">singingelectricity</a> who wanted christmas werewolves</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erica is the only one who still feels the bloodlust during the moon and that's because she <i>wants</i> to. Of course, this level of giddiness is only because we are with our pack, calm and happy and unthreatened.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Eggnog

“Okay, is that everything?” Stiles asked, looking into the grocery cart curiously.

“Eggs, sugar, milk, and cream,” Peter listed in a bored voice. Going to the store with Stiles was always an adventure, but an hour for just a few things was a bit ridiculous.

“And you already have rum?”

“Yes, Stiles,” Peter answered for the twentieth time. “In fact, I took it over to the loft when Derek asked for my help with the tree. Seeing as my nephew has no appreciation for the finer things, we can be assured that it is probably still in the cabinet.”

“Alright, alright,” Stiles said soothingly as he went to check out. He sat his stuff on the conveyor belt, exaggerating the care he was taking with the eggs. “I was only checking.”

“Yes, well, you have been checking for a week know.”

“You know me. I worry.”

Peter exhaled harshly and relaxed his tense shoulders, frustration draining away when he recognized the insecurity hiding under the flippancy in Stiles’s voice. Running a gentle hand down Stiles's back, he leaned forward to brush a kiss against the soft skin of his cheek before moving to grab their bags while Stiles paid. He did indeed know his young lover, quite well he hoped, and knew exactly what was worrying him.

“Stiles, everything will be fine,” Peter asserted calmly as they made their way to the car. “You've practiced this recipe a dozen times since you got the idea. You know how much your friends enjoy your experiments.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, slipping into the passenger seat with ease and taking the bags from Peter to set them between his feet. “I just feel kind of bad. I mean, there's only a handful of us that will really get to enjoy the benefits of the eggnog.”

Peter smirked from his place behind the wheel. “I'm sure that the younger wolves won't have any trouble enjoying themselves tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, but he was ignored as Peter focused all his attention on the road.

Hours later, after the eggnog had been drank and Stiles had been complimented so many times he thought his cheeks would blister, he stood in the doorway to the kitchen frowning.

“What's the matter?” Peter asked quietly as he came up behind Stiles. He wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close, inhaling his unique scent deeply. “You're...agitated?”

Humming low in his throat, Stiles relaxed against Peter's warm body and sighed. “I thought werewolves couldn't get drunk.”

Peter hid his smirk in Stiles's hair, knowing immediately what was bothering him. “They can't. At least, not without certain adjustments to whatever they're drinking.”

“Then what's with them?” Stiles asked urgently, waving his hands towards the crowd in the living room.

Allison and Lydia, two of the heaviest drinkers and the only humans besides Stiles, were laying on the couch, Allison’s head in Lydia’s lap as the redhead gently pet her hair. They were giggling quietly as they took turns telling each other how pretty they were.

That was normal.

Boyd and Jackson were playfighting by the stairs, much to Erica’s delight as she called out encouragements from where she had perched on the table. At least, Stiles _thought_ they were playfighting even though he saw a flash of claws. He shifted in Peter’s hold, as if he would be able to stop them, but Isaac and Scott got there first. Soon, all four of the boys were shifted, yellow eyes glowing as they tussled. Erica started cackling loudly, disturbing Derek where he was curled up in a patch of moonlight by the window, sleeping.

That was not normal. 

“That, dearest, is what happens on the full moon when the pups are with pack,” Peter explained, rubbing his hands across Stiles's stomach reassuringly. 

“Full moon?” Stiles repeated, face draining of color even as he watched the relatively peaceful pack. “If it's the full moon, why aren't they all bloodthirsty monsters like they usually are?” 

Peter snorted quietly. “Erica is the only one who still feels the bloodlust during the moon and that's because she _wants_ to. Of course, this level of giddiness is only because we are with our pack, calm and happy and unthreatened.” 

Ignoring the heat spreading low in his stomach at the sound of smug pride in Peter's voice, Stiles cleared his throat and continued. “Okay, but why is Derek sleeping?” 

“He always was the laziest,” Peter said as he shrugged, unconcerned. He turned Stiles slowly and brought his hands up to caress his face. “Are you satisfied that we're all fine now, dearest?” 

Stiles nodded and let Peter tug him into a gentle kiss, losing himself in the warmth of Peter’s lips against his and the slick slide of their tongues together. It was easy to forget his unease with showing affection in front of other people when those people were his pack, closer than family. They kissed for a few more long minutes, hands trailing over the other's body gently, before a sudden thought occurred to him and he pulled away slowly. 

“That's why you're so lovey,” Stiles accused playfully, murmuring the words against Peter's skin as he pressed small kisses to his throat. 

“I am not _lovey_ ,” Peter denied, the soft slide of his hands through Stiles's hair betraying him. 

“Yes, you are,” Stiles said quietly. He pulled away a bit further and looked at Peter with affectionate eyes. “I don't mind. I think it's nice.” 

“Nice?” 

Stiles nodded and leaned forward, humming when Peter nuzzled along his hairline. “Best Christmas ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> any pairing and any fandom prompts are still open for christmas at my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
